Preston Blake Prescott
Appearance He has short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He is very muscular and weighs 212 Ibs. He is 6'0". He has a tattoo on his right arm of a half black half white dog. He has scars on his back and stomach from the nights his father beat him. He has cuts on his wrist. He usually wears v-necks, jeans, a sweatshirt to hide his cuts, and vans. Personality Preston is a very unstable person. He acts like everything is fine on the outside, but his inside is dark. He is dark and mysterious. He always is having thoughts about why he is alive. He cuts himself almost every day. He was once a very intelligent and bright boy but that person isn't around anymore. He still works out. He uses this to relieve some stress that he has. He has an addiction to smoking and alcohol, but only drinks and smokes in private. He is openly gay. He is a flirt, but is afraid of being turned away. He will not tell his secrets, and does not trust many people. History Birch Prescott was a pastor at Crossroads Bible Church, in San Jose, California. Birch was interested in ghosts, so he would watch ghost shows, research haunted houses, and occasionally went on ghost hunts with some friends. He went on a tour of one of the most haunted houses in the country, The Winchester House. While there he met a woman. Birch was very attracted to her so he went up to her and started a conversation. Her name was Abigail Maine and she was also interested in ghosts as well. He asked if she would like to go on a date with him. She gladly accepted. The next night they went out and she went home with him. They had a fling and Abigail left him. Birch never heard from her till 9 months later, on April 16, Birch found a baby outside his door with a letter from Abigail saying, Dear Birch Prescott, Birch I am so sorry I had to leave. I had no choice. This is your son. Name him what you like. Please take care of him. You need to keep a special watch on him. His life could be in huge danger later on. I want you to send him to a special camp when he is older. Thank you for the great time. Please be careful Birch. Love, Abigail Maine P.S. The dog is for him. His name is Phantom. Birch promised himself he would take care of the boy, for Abigail. He raised Preston to be a good Christian boy. They went to church every Sunday. His dad sent him to a Catholic Private School. As a child he made outstanding grades and was one of the top in his class. He always knew he was not the same as other children, and this always bothered him. He would go home and ask his dad why he felt different, and his dad would tell him he did not know. Preston loved his dog, Phantom. When Preston was not at school, Phantom was always with him. They did almost everything together. As he got older, Preston was always one of the more popular boys. He played basketball, football, and baseball, so he was popular with the jocks. He also played saxophone, so he was also popular with the band kids. Preston and his friends would always hang out and his friends would start to talk about cute girls and Preston did not like those conversations. This also worried him. Preston ignored this and forced himself to date girls that liked him to cover his true feelings. When Preston was 14, he told his father that he was gay. Birch did not react well. Birch was furious with his son. Birch beat Preston for months, and every time Birch did this, Phantom would bark and try to stop it. Preston became depressed and did not talk to his friends. His grades dropped, because he did none of his work. He started not to care anymore. Phantom tried to play with him, but Preston ignored him. The rumors eventually spread around the school and he was bullied everyday and beat up by his peers. Preston started to cut himself. He would sit in his bathroom and continuously cut himself. He eventually thought that alcohol and drugs would cheer him up and make him happy again. He was wrong. These just made him worse. He became an alcoholic and addicted to cigarettes and drugs such as sleeping pills, stimulants, and pain relievers. Phantom tried to stop many of these things with continuous barking and clawing at the bathroom door or Preston's door. Again these efforts had no effect. Preston managed to hide this all from everybody. Preston would hide out in his forest, with Phantom of course, when he wanted to get away from the rest of the world. He loved the forest. Here his mind could be clear and he felt like he was away from all his troubles. One day he went out and was sitting on a boulder. Out of the trees came a bird like things coming at Preston. Preston got up and ran from the birds. Phantom also ran. Suddenly he felt a sting in his right shoulder. He looked at it and saw a feather in it. The birds were shooting him with their feathers! Preston was very confused. More feathers were coming at him. Some missed, but others were hitting him. Many were also hitting Phantom, and every time he yelped. Preston and Phantom had feather arrows all over them. Preston plucked them out as he ran but more kept hitting him. One of the birds tackled Preston down. The bird forced its gold beak into Preston's arm. Preston cried out in pain but he was far away from his house. More birds landed on him and started to rip into his flesh. Preston started crying and yelling for help. He looked over at Phantom and saw that Phantom was also being attacked. Phantom had a deep gash in his right back leg. Phantom and Preston were doing their best to fight the birds off but it wasn’t working. Suddenly loud music started to play. The birds flew up in the air scared of the music. Arrows started flying taking down several birds. Finally all of them were dead, but they were gold dust. Preston tried to stay awake but he passed out. When he woke up, he was in a hospital. He was told that they did not know what happened to him but he should be fine. Preston asked about his dog, and they said he was fine as well. A week later he was sent home to his terrible life. His dad did not treat him different. He still beat him and treated him like he was nothing. Preston knew he needed to stop this torture. Preston dealt with his issues for 2 years. One evening his dad left the house to do grocery shopping. Preston got rope from his garage and tied it tight around his neck. After awhile he had trouble breathing and knew he was going to die. Phantom was barking loudly and Preston thought he heard a voice in his head telling him to stop. His father walked in soon enough to save the boy. Birch called 911 and the ambulance came and the put him in a mental institute. He was always being watched and he was tied down. After a couple months he was released from the institute, but he had to always be watched. Preston now hated his dad for beating him and ruining his death plan. He stayed with his father for 3 more weeks and eventually packed up all of his stuff and sneaked out of the house. He took a jug of gasoline from the garage and poured it all out around the perimeter of the house. He then took a match, lit it, and threw it in the gasoline. The perimeter burst up in flames. The house started to burn. Preston ran from the house and went into the forest, Phantom right behind him. He ran for 2 hours when he stopped at a motel and stayed the night there. There he found out that his plan worked and he had killed his father. The police said that Preston was not at the house and they were searching for him. He was now a fugitive. Preston left the motel the nest morning and headed for the woods. As he was running through the woods, and huge bat type creature swooped down at him. A voice, the same voice that told him not to kill himself, told him it was Tisiphone, the avenger of murder. The woman came at him and tackled him. She screamed "How dare you murder your own father! You have committed Parricide, and you will suffer!" She raised her claws to attack but Phantom attack her. She stood up and threw Phantom. He hit a tree and fainted. When Preston stood up, Tisiphone took out her fiery wipe and wiped Preston twice, once on the chest, the other on the arm. Preston cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He wished he had a weapon to fight back. Tisiphone picked him up and threw him onto a rock. When Preston looked up he saw a sickle sitting on the rock. He felt a sudden rush, like he could win the battle. He picked up the sickle and ran toward Tisiphone he slashed her arm and she grabbed his arm and bit it. Preston screamed and punched her face. Tisiphone let go and was disoriented. Preston took his chance and swung the sickle at her head. He heard a scream and when he looked back there was a pile of dust. Preston went to Phantom and woke him up. They then started to run again. They ran for months from the police. They took buses from California to Chicago, where he was caught but the Chicago Police. Preston and Phantom were boarding another bus when the police caught him. Preston told Phantom to run. The police took him to the jail house. A week later he was put in court. His lawyer was a female with beautiful blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. When the judge told of Preston's charges, he knew it was over. The lawyer was very persuasive though and by the end of the trial all the charges were dropped and Preston was free to go. As they were walking out the lawyer introduced herself as Peitho, goddess of persuasion. She said he was lucky that his mother pleaded her to help him. She then grasped onto his shirt and the next thing he knew they were on a hill with a tree, with a camp on the other side of the hill. When he looked back he saw that the goddess was gone. When he walked into the camp a symbol appeared above his head. A bunch of kids ran up to him and said that he was a demigod, a son of Melinoe. He then heard that voice in his head yelling his name. The Phantom jumped on him and started licking him. The voice told him that it was Phantom. The voice was Phantom. The kids explained about what was happening. They then took him to his cabin where he unpacked his stuff. Phantom then came to him with something in his mouth. He dropped it in his hand. The object was a ring. The ring then turned into a double headed scythe. Preston turned it back then put the ring on his finger. He took the sickle out and twisted the handle and it turned to a ring as well. He walked outside his cabin and he knew that this was his true home. Gallery Grant-120913-02.jpg Grant-120913-04.jpg Grant-120913-05.jpg Grant-120913-06.jpg Grant-120913-07.jpg Grant-120913-08.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack with it; if the object is struck, they are expelled from it. Defensive #Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it, this can also work on other small, non combative objects, like books, etc. Passive #Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. Supplementary #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single poltergeist which will fight for them for a short time. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a banshee, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, can travel in this manner as a ghost would, disappearing and appearing in another location, however the travel drains the user considerably 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess others and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Melinoe is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a host of ghosts (up to 10) which will fight for them for a short time and is immune to all attacks. Though the ghost is intangible, they can use their ghostly powers to throw stuff. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. Traits #They are not easily scared by things that go bump in the night #They usually enjoy talking to ghosts #They often have a rather melancholly nature Relationships Category:Male Category:Minor Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Characters Category:Single Category:Gay Category:Demigod Category:Contest Entry Category:Character Contest Entry